phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Isabella and Phineas's relationship/Archive 2012
Archive of discussions about improving this page that took place in 2012. Phineas acting cool Did anyone else notice that after Phineas saw Princess Isabella for the first time he wasn't acting like a love sick puppy and he was acting like his normal self. That might very well mean that modern Phineas acted this way the first time he saw Isabella, but after that he kept it underwraps unlike Isabella. Not to mention that Isabella acts just like Princess Isabella and with that she still has a crush on Phineas too Michael Molina239093 11:51, January 10, 2012 (UTC) : Gee, I never thought of it like that. You have a point, he didn't go all ga-ga when he first saw her, so yeah, it could be possible that's how modern Phineas reacted to first meeting Isabella. - 22:48, January 14, 2012 :: Yeah, I always thought he liked her. But he is a boy. Obviously he's not gonna swoon over her. Aurablase10000 03:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Also, in Phineas And Ferb: Across the Scond Dimension, Phineas' first thought, besides his family, was Isabella, so it's possible that he is (somewhat) very open with his opinion of Isabella, and sees love not scientifically, like this page suggests (as Phineas is shown to be creative and enjoy art, etc. showing interest in more than science) so it's possible that Phineas, at his age (which seems to be much less than 15, Candace's age) does the same thing boys around his age (I'm guessing around 12-ish, or whenever puberty hits can hit a boy to affect his perception of girls) do, which is cover it up and try to "tell" the girl without fully showing, such as gifts, but pass them off as "friendly". I also wonder if, like Doofensmirtz's other inventions, the Amnesia-Inator (which also could be slightly non-functional, and only "push" back recent memories) could break and reverse the affects at some point (Perry might break it, since he cares for Phineas and Ferb and obviously enjoyed their "excusion" and also has showed that he will disobeys orders to do what he sees as right, like when Doofensmirtz creates his Dopplegangers). I also wonder if Isabella and Phineas have had a "history" in school or go to different schools, which could explain their relationship. Also, with Phineas and Ferb's "obsession" of Carpe Diem and making every day count, it wouldn't be out of the question for them to notice that they and their friends both do not remember an entire day of summer, and, as this is still in the realm of possiblility, build a memory-restoring device, similar to the device from The Monster of Id, and then Phineas would realize Isabella's affections, and would either reject, return, or stay oblivious to them, yet question their meaning for him behind her back. Also, it is shown that Ferb might know that Phineas has a thing for Isabella (if he does), because he supports Phineas around her, such as when he gives Phineas a thumbs-up after Phineas lies to Isabella, albeit awkwardly, in The Beak. - 4:39, March 18, 2012 (UTC) : I think that Phineas and Isabella go to the same school seeing that Isabella was in the same soccer field in 'my fair goalie.' I couldn't help but think of that second dimension thing when he automatically mentioned her after his family. Ferb seems to like to leave Phineas and Isabella alone too like when Isabella comes over in 'The Doof side of the moon' he walks away like he's busy while Phineas talks to her. More recently is when Isabella was paying more attention to Baljeet and she climbed up the hill behind him. Phineas seemed a little saddened once Isabella was following Baljeet and Ferb placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. It does seem that Ferb sees that Phineas and Isabella are going to end up with each other since he likes keeping them with each other and doesn't interact that much with Isabella. He knows that one of them will marry her one day, but he doesn't seem that interested in her even without Vanessa and pushes Phineas and Isabella togetherMichael Molina239093 00:57, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Ahhh, thanks for your analysis! If it's not too much of a bother, I would love to share my thoughts on his relationship with Isabella, as well. :-) Phineas and Isabella's relationship deserves plenty more credit than granted. Phineas' feelings for her are truly underestimated, but there are certain moments that redeem his sentiments. I do feel that Phineas believes he will one day marry Isabella. It's simply natural to him, and never arrived through a life-changing revelation, or anything of the sort. His comprehension of love and corresponding romance is nothing but logical - This applies primarily to the cute-tracker in Chronicles of Meap. Anything he feels for Isabella'' is'' broken down to a science. That's simply how he is, and how his mind processes emotions. In Paris, for instance, he noted the 'foregone conclusion' romance should have been for Candace and Ferb. He conquered their circumstances as he would an algebraic word problem: logically and sensibly. He must feel that the same applies to Isabella. He notices, retains, and accepts her romantic advances, but does not find it necessary to respond - well, a majority of the time! - for two reasons 1) It would serve no purpose if their relationship is to one day evolve into marriage, what he probably views as the ultimate definition of love. 2) He believes they are not at a proper age to explore the physicality that coincides with romance. But, this presents an interesting question: If he felt they were too young for romance, how can we explain his overjoyed reaction to Isabella's kiss in Second Dimension? It's a prerequisite that girls are more inclined towards romance at a younger age. Isabella is the epitome of a 'girly-girl', what with her love for horses, the color pink, etc. Phineas is knowledgable of this, and probably assumes her comprehension of romance to be sublime. Considering the amount of respect he holds for her (which his actions consistently validate), he may have felt her initivate with the kiss meant their relationship was ready for the next step. Because remember: judging from his past actions, he presumably feels that Isabella is always right, particularly when romance is the matter at hand. And if I may ask, which moment in particular from Second Dimension are you referencing? I do know of one, which again, only further augments my belief that he already loves her. Do you remember when Phineas and Ferb primarily returned to our dimension? Only Isabella's voice prompted Phineas to declare they were home. So, in essence, he regards her as 'home'. Also, I just love how she's the only one who can revert him to his usual, 'carpe diem' self (Summer Belongs to You, Phineas and Ferb Interrupted). He must appreciate that, even to a small degree. Thank you for reading :-) (If this is innapropriate or strays too far from the original discussion, please feel free to remove it!) Alycia 02:27, March 19, 2012 (UTC) : I was referencing when Phineas and Ferb go to their second dimensional house. When they saw that their family couldn't help them Phineas automatically suggested going to see Isabella. That option automatically popped into his mind as opposed to going to authorities, Baljeet's house so he could think a way through, or even Buford who could take down the Normbots easily. He even told his second dimensional self that he'd like her when he met her. : You have a point about when Phineas came into the (presumably) first dimension. He seemed like he liked the sight and of a familiar face or even just Isabella. It might relate back to how he reacted to seeing the second dimensional Isabella. Even though she tied him up he was still excited to see her. : If you look at the very first episode of the series you would see that Phineas didn't really like the thought of leaving his 'Big Idea' even if it was later on in the day. Compare that to a recent episode like 'Canderemy' where Phineas was willing to ditch Ferb and his robot dog to let them (Ferb and the others) do what they wanted to do while he and Isabella could go watch the movie. He's really softened up to the idea of being with her one day. : And for a final note has anyone ever noticed that Isabella is basically the only girl he really interacts with. I'm not saying he hasn't interacted with another girl, but she's the main one he does. Ferb interacts with Vanessa a lot more than Isabella. Like when Bob and Tiana were getting married and Phineas and Ferb were planning the grand entrance. Phineas spotted Isabella out from the other Fireside girls and said 'Looking good Isabella.' : Lol, on a second final note Amanda from twenty years in the future called Isabella, Aunt Isabella. Isabella can't get married to anyone either than Phineas or Ferb. And Phineas seems to like Isabella and is the only girl he interacts with. Ferb pushes the two together and doesn't speak much with her. All three of them know that Isabella will marry into the Flynn-Fletcher family. Ferb's fully aware of that and keeps leaving when Isabella and Phineas are together. Phineas spends more time (even small Phinbella moments in episodes) with Isabella. And Isabella has made (or rather tried to make) advances more recently in the series. —Michael Molina239093 23:27, March 19, 2012 (UTC) New: -Basically, I feel that even if Phineas does not see it as a science, because he might not, he might, as suggested before, seen Isabella and fallen in love, and, knowing his mindset about his Big Ideas, decided that he is going to marry Isabella, and therefore, since, to him, it is a fact, he doesn't respond. But when Isabella kissed him, it, to him, affirmed that she loves him too, because, if you think about, Isabella is the only girl besides family that Phineas seems to intereact with regularly, so perhaps he feels that Isabella is the "standard" for girls, and sees her flirting as something all girls do, and therefore doubt that she likes him back, because he is shown to lose hope, such as "Summer Belongs to You," when they're stuck on the island, when he feels that he has "nothing to work with." Since Isabella hasn't actually shown any particularly romantic advances in Phineas' view, he could feel that he has "nothing to work with" for their relationship, thus explaining their latest tendency to spend more time together. Again, I'll make a point that, biologically, men mature later than women and therefore their hormones are released at different times, for example, in real life, don't girls talk about crush long before and guy gives THAT much thought to it? Also, it is possible that Phineas new invigorated interest in Isabella was brought on both Amanda's comment and Isabella's realization, which would not have gone unmissed by Phineas, who would see that as reaffirming his original "Biggest" Big Idea. - 00:31, March 28, 2012 (UTC) : What everyone else said. Phineas loves Isabella 02:22, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Ummmm... Ummmm, there is a vandal posting fan art, and having their captions involve sex. His name is Rotembo. 15:41, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : Fixed and user was permanently blocked. Meapless in Seattle There were definitely some things we could add under the "Meap" section now that Meapless in Seattle has aired. I know the page is locked, so I don't really know who would be able to add that info. 04:35, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Crazymusicalgenius96 Popularity Does that relationship count as the most popular one, or is that the 2nd most popular. You know, since it started occuring more frequently in season 3. Matteso586 14:06, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think popularity could be accurately measured, and it shouldn't be included unless reliable information is posted. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 02:15, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Um Why is this one so different from shipping pages on other wikis On most wiki shipping pages i have seen they have titled the page the ship name and they also put the signs shown in each episode. —[[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'"Why do I gotta do homework? I don't tell the teacher what to do when she gets home."']] 21:23, May 27, 2012 (UTC) : Personally, I like this page better because most pages have stupid moments between the characters like: "Phineas and Isabella sat next to eachother!" Purpl3Pickl3 (talk) 12:19, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Purpl3Pickl3 Isabella ask Candace for relationship advice? I think the ep where Isabella ask Candace for relationship advice maybe in the ep Where's Perry. Ctgrumpybear 18:59, June 4, 2012 (UTC) : That would be lovely, but if I may ask ... Why? :) I mean, what exactly made you form this presumption? Alycia 19:33, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :: I don't know why she would ask her for advice while on the African Safari. I'd rather hear her ask for advice back in Danville. TopGearUKUS 16:05, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I think its because of the fact that this relationship has been becoming more open during season 3. I mean really, when was the last time Isabella covered what she says that might reveal her affections? Matteso586 15:05, June 5, 2012 (UTC) : the only way Candace would give Isabella relationship advice is if Isabella agreed to "bust" Phineas and Ferb. Before you go flaming me, think a bout it how many times has Candace tried to get Isabella in trouble? The evidence is in a couple episodes that not only has Candace no desire to get Isabella in trouble, but phineas can't lie to her and Linda trusts her. so it's plain enevitiable that candace WILL stoop that low. -Signed: someone you don't want to know. :: That and it it more of guess with doing the math on all of the upcomming eps I agree, as of the last few episodes, Candace has seemed to only focus on busting, going much farther than before. However, judging from "We Call It Maize," if Candace ever tried to use Isabella, Isabella would probably notice very quickly Candace's new plan as Candace has been shown to not be very bright, and Isabella is remarkable clever. I think that since Isabella was there to see Candace flail over Jeremy, she probably would have copied Candace by now if she truly wanted it. Unlike Candace, Isabella seems to be unhappy being without Phineas, but not unwilling to wait it out for Phineas out of her adoration (love/obsession sounds too creepy to me :/ ) . : If I may. The assumption that Isabella will ask Candace for relationship advice in Africa originates from her isolation from other friends and only being with the Flynn-Fletcher family. On top of that there will be multiple cliff hangers in the episode and their relationship is something people will be anticipating to see the rest of in the two part special. Given that when she was alone (with Candace, Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford) on the island in the middle of the ocean with Phineas, she almost expressed her feelings for him. Take that and subtract some judging friends, add some major circumstances, and potential alone time with her crush, more could possibly happen between the two of them. —Michael Molina239093 15:13, June 6, 2012 (UTC) You all aren't getting it are you? Isabella tried everyting to get Phineas to notice her, Candace tried everything to get Phineas and ferb busted, we all know it's going to happen. And even if Izzy knows what candace "might be up to, think about it Izzy would be given a choice: Help Candace bust Phineas and Ferb and recive Candace's key to winning Phineas's heart, or keep trying various flirtation plans that will ultimately fail. DO THE MATH BABY! - 16:01, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :::: Note: this message was left anonymously by Ultimatephinferbfan, a user known for leaving inflamatory messages. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:10, February 16, 2013 (UTC) : No Offense, but I don't think Isabella would do something that desperate, since that would mean she won't be able to see Phineas ever again. —09MurphyM 20:35, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :: Candace probably won't make Isabella do that since she is good friends with her, and what she saw what Isabella did after what Mitch did to Phineas in Meapless In Seattle. Matteso586 20:59, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't necessarily doubt that Candace would attempt blackmail, but I doubt Isabella would partake in "busting the boys". Not only has her love/crush/adoration/whatever-you-may-want-to-deem-it proven to be extraordinarily sacrificial, but her actions consistently exemplify that she only wants whatever is best for Phineas. (Summer Belongs to You) So un-Isabella like to steal inventing from "the very thing she lives for". And honestly, I doubt she would want a rehash of Bromance Breakup, haha! So-o-o-o, also taking into account Michael's presumptions, I'm placing my bet on Where's Perry. :) Alycia 21:21, June 6, 2012 (UTC) : Oh yeah, I Don't see it written specifically that Isabella wants whats best for Phin-mister. Remember Canderemy, It was almost as if she didn't learned anything from SBTY (because she still wanted a moment with Phineas alone) If you ask me: you don't have any proof that Isabella would sacrifce any romantic moment with Phineas other than SBTY! - 22:04, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :: Basically, since, as of now, Isabella could grab Phineas' hand, hug him, dance with him, maybe even kiss him without much surprise (excluding the last one), she probably would know she's closer to Phineas than Candace was before her and Jeremy started going out, so she's smart enough to know that, it's just that she gets nervous around Phineas because she doesn't want to screw it up. I mean, like in Bully Bromance Breakup, she knows exactly what Phineas would do. Also, in the episode with Rover and she asks him out (I forget the title), when Ferb says he'd like to go, for all we know he, as he has been shown to at least suspect Isabella's feelings, could have been trying to get Phineas to realize Isabella wants just those two to go. Also, Baljeet and Buford didn't say anything. Basically, Isabella has her mindset and knows what she has, she just gets nervous. Also, in "Ask a Foolish Question," it wouldn't have been hard for Isabella to ask the supercomputer how she and Phineas work out, same with the Time Machines episode. She obviously wants to wait it out for Phineas and not "cheat" her way in, since, as a Fireside Girl, she seems to have a strong sense of herself needing to do it, whatever "it" may be. @Wikia Contributor 2 (173.70.92.213) - Ah-GREED. Nice insight :) @Wikia Contributor 1 (184.5.179.11) - This is entirely dependent on perspective. ATSD, to me, is a perfect example. I've heard immeasurable complaints about Isabella's "Hit it Carl", considering she gave Phineas no opportunity to speak. Totally selfish, right? Really, this almost reminds me of their little 'moment' on the island. Isabella was presented with Phineas' pure, undivided attention - reciprocation of emotion, even - which she had been anticipating for Lord knows how long. Still, she was aware that: A) Phineas had been emotionally tormented throughout the day, and B) his relationship with Perry meant a great deal to him. So does she burden Phin with another decision? Does she redefine his priorities by making him choose between herself and Perry? No. She willingly forgets her first kiss - with Phineas! - so that he won't be emotionally conflicted more than necessary. That's ... kind of sacrificial. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, however, so no big deal if you disagree. Just sharing my thoughts! :) Alycia 02:28, June 7, 2012 (UTC) : If I can jump in for a moment, can I ask why people think her asking for romantic advice would make them get together in that episode? They will not get together in the course of the series (or, at least I hope not), but will almost surely do it after it ends. Now then, simply asking advice probably means that: a) she will put the idea in her mind and use it later, b) she will do it and Phineas will not catch on, leading to some hilarious oblivious phineas moments, or c) the advice Candace gives her will be completely innacurate. It does not mean she will use the advice Phineas will suddenly realize what's going on and they'll get married and have dozens and dozens of babies right then and there. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 03:52, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :: The likelyhood of that happening isn't that great knowing that.... they're less than thirteen and it's a family show. The point of the advice is just to form a cliffhanger in the episode (if the advice is in 'Where's Perry') and to revisit what will happen. It's a common sitcom passtime. Make them come back for what they want, if it's even in the episode. It could be as useless as Isabella not advancing in their relationship or pose a problem between them later in the series, makes the two of them awkward around each other or even it could all pan out through Season four. It's too early to make guesses on their future relationship, but not too early to guess when an event will happen. Like during comic con when someone asked when Phineas and Isabella will kiss they kept it vague and said "It's in something coming up real soon," even though they were sitting right in front of the posters for the thing coming "real soon" (Phineas and Ferb the Movie). There must've been multiple people thinking it would happen in the movie. —Michael Molina239093 12:53, June 7, 2012 (UTC) (Inflamatory messages removed, see below) Why are we arguing about this? If Phinabella happens, it happens. Otherwise, it wasn't meant to be. Also, the idea of Candace giving Isabella advice is cute, but most of you are taking it way too close to heart. Get a life. Tpffan leave a message :D 15:39, June 7, 2012 (UTC) : Look, I also support this ship but I'm not going crazy as the rest of you and make speculations just because someone here is impatient. I suggest that all of us should wait and see what happens and when that episode appears, we're all satisfied or not with the result of the episode. I remove some of the the statements of the unregistered user "184.5.179.11" and "184.5.182.168" to prevent any conflict in this talk page. Patrickau 26 16:52, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :: Oh my gosh - I am so genuinely sorry, everyone. I just presumed thwt we were analyzing/discussing... No idea it would reach such an irrational degree. If any of my contributions have affected this topic negatively, I deeply apologize! Alycia 18:08, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I write screen plays and movie ideas so I have an impulse to see the outcome of something in a movie or series, but if it irritated anyone I feel bad too. You know how people assume that Phineas and Ferb will eventually get busted, Candace will eventually get her license, and Doofenshmirtz will always fail. I always try to see the outcome of things, but I'm not an oracle. So I'm sorry if I brought my own personal desire to discuss the outcome of something into this. —Michael Molina239093 18:29, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :: I wasn't referring to the two of you. It is the one unregistered user "184.5.179.11" (and 184.5.182.168) and looks like he was block for a year now for his actions. Patrickau 26 01:13, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :: Don't know if I am right but so far this look like the only ep for it. —Ctgrumpybear 17:26, June 29, 2012 (UTC) First of all, I am a guest, yes. I want to answer what the topic is in the first place on the relationship advice thing. First of all, Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh confirmed there would be an episode about that (which you probablly know already, but just reminding what I'm talking about) and I have a feeling it will happen in the Where's Perry special. Here are some reasons why. 1. It's a 2-part special and it would be kind of anti-climatic if Candace gives Isabella advice in an 10-11 minute episode. Then hardly anything would happen. 2. I can point some things out that I thought would make the relationship advice part happen. In the trailer, where it shows the part where Buford, Baljeet and Isabella are sitting on the seats of a plane(I assume), Isabella is holding a magazine and this is what I think. Isabella finds something that has to do with relationships, thoughts: 'How to know if a guy is in to you' or 'If you like someone...' or something like that and then she finds out the Phineas is possibly not into her. Later on, Isabella goes to Candace to talk to her about her relationship with Phineas and asks for advice. That's what I think. My thoughts could be wrong and something might be different in the real thing, but I just thought this because of what I saw in the trailer. But the interview where the relationship advice episode being confirmed came out last summer, even before 'Across the 2nd Dimension' came out, so the episode can't be that far from coming out, so I think this 'relationship advice episode' is Where's Perry. So, yeah, here's some things you can think about. I hope you find this helpful even though I don't have a profile on this wiki. I would create one, but I already have to many websites I signed up for, and it's hard enough to keep track of the emails. 03:41, July 10, 2012 (UTC) : I seen that trailer, it's not a magazine she's holding it's the Fireside Girls Handbook. Patrickau 26 (talk) 08:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :: How do we know what book that is? The writing on it is very hard to describe/read. Matteso586 (talk) 00:20, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: I saw the logo of the Fireside Girls in it, look closely. Patrickau 26 (talk) 01:14, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Here's mine, I think the relationship advice episode is production code 317b. Why, because I finally saw a pattern here and we should have seen it by now and with Season 3 is at 330 to 335 right now. Also, last year at the New York talk, the three episodes that were mentioned that are "Lotsa Latkes" about the song Frenemies is at 316b, then "Tour de Ferb" about a Tour de France theme episode that is 311b and this one. The episode "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" is 317a and I know there is a b-part of this so where is it. Don't tell me that they haven't release this one yet, because they can't make one a-part episode only with a b-part episode since the show is 30 minutes. For me, this make sense. Patrickau 26 (talk) 08:17, July 10, 2012 (UTC) : Haha, I'll be the first to say that I was wrong. Other than Isabella standing next to Phineas in that one scene in 'Where's Perry part 1' there was absolutely nothing Phinbella related, so my predictions were wrong. That's the down side, on the upside is that the relationship advice is still yet to come in a future episode. I personally don't mind waiting for the episode because the show itself is just fantastic and sorry to Alycia if she lost any money on the 'bet' she placed on my predictions :) Michael Molina239093 (talk) 02:35, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :: I just got word for a reliable source that is no 317b, so scratch my idea here and ain't gonna happen also the others here claimed in "Where's Perry? (Part Two)" here. They probably move it to season 4 and don't know where and when exactly that's gonna happen. Patrickau 26 (talk) 07:05, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Last minute Phineas and Ferb across the second dimension promo The day of Phineas and Ferb across the second dimension's premiere there was a promo that I hadn't seen before and could not find on the internet. I would like to know if anyone else had seen this promo as well and help to interpret it with the series. In the trailer they showed the clip of the movie where Isabella walked into the backyard and getted Phineas with a 'Watcha doin,' and an announcer said something to the effect of 'Phineas and Isabella have been friends for life, but something will happen that will change everything forever,' or something to that effect. Since they were only together for two scenes I think it's a little obvious on what they were talking about in the trailer. No matter how hard I tried I could not find the video so all I have to go on is my word and I wouldn't and haven't given flase information. What I would like to know is how their moment in the movie could possibly 'change everything forever' since Phineas' and Isabella's minds were wiped of that memory. —Michael Molina239093 01:25, June 10, 2012 (UTC) : Can you give any proof like a youtube link? —09MurphyM 01:34, June 10, 2012 (UTC) #The quotes are about correct. #No one ever uploaded such a video of it, suprisingly. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 01:55, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I think I remember that promo. Aurablase10000 02:08, June 10, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, yes, I remember that! Such a cute little preview :) Still, I wouldn't place any significance into it. I think the reference to "changing everything forever" was used as more of a persuasion technique than anything. Maybe you could argue that Phineas' (thrilled) reaction does change our perception of their relationship, but it's a long shot. I'm a bit curious to see if I can find it myself, so I'll letcha know if I do! :) Alycia 03:10, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :: I agree with what you say, Alycia, but I would still like to see it myself. If it really does exist, it's the only promo that I haven't seen. Black Spiderman 03:17, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::: It was so endearing - It was edited to seem as though Phin and Isabella were calling out for each other, there were tiny hearts all oveer the place, and the whole entire thing was just too much. :) Lol. I will definitely try my hardest to find it for you! Alycia 03:28, June 10, 2012 (UTC) More Open Did any of you notice that since season 3, that relationship became more frequent/visibly closer then than the previous seasons? —Matteso586 14:04, June 11, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, as the series progressed it seemed to show Phineas becoming less oblivious and more proactive in their relationship. Comparing the pictures of Rollercoaster and Rollercoaster the musical when he was at his tool box listening to Isabella I noticed there was something different. In the former he only had a normal expression on his face while in the musical he was slightly smiling and more interested in the conversation he was having. From the very beginning of Season 3, Phineas showed compassion and genuine concern when Isabella was depressed that she couldn't get a Fireside Girls Patch. Fast forwarding to a later episode, like Ferb Latin he seems to like to get more involved with Isabella than any other character on the show. Sometimes even more than Ferb while he (Ferb) tries to leave them alone like in Summer belongs to you and Doof side of the moon. A smaller showing of them being alone was in the Secret to Success where they danced together away from their friends. However in Season 3 it appears that their moments ''are ''more frequent and slip in a small moment or a line of dialogue for that episode. Whether it be them touching noses, being secluded from others during a magic carpet ride, or Isabella hoping Phineas will get a bullseye. —Michael Molina239093 16:37, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :: And since it did become more frequent, Candace might have noticed it. You know, since the relationship advice thing might happen in the future. —Matteso586 22:53, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Popular Amoung Fans Do you guys like this relationship better than Candace's relationship than Jeramy? I know its still on going, but a few season 3 episodes had a major point in their relationship. —Matteso586 23:09, June 28, 2012 (UTC) : I think this relationship is the best. Phineas and Isabella should become boyfriend and girlfriend. —Happy2432 21:47, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :: Seeing that Linda sees what the boys do as 'cute' and Lawrence always supports what they do there's a high possiblity that it could happen. Since there's always been an underlying plot line that Isabella likes Phineas the show could go with them trying to sustain a realtionship. Keeping things like they are like Phineas doing nice things with her like holding her hand, sharing things like 'fun preservers' or 'a romantic dinner smoothie'. It would be interesting to see which side Phineas would have to side with: the daily project or concentrating on Isabella if something were to come up like it did in 'Canderemy'. Before anyone says "they couldn't pull that off", think about Candace. Her love plot line was settled and she became Jeremy's girlfriend, on top of the fact that she constantly is trying to bust Phineas and Ferb. Isn't it interesting to see Candace having choose between busting Phineas and Ferb or going on a date with Jeremy like in 'Real boy'? Michael Molina239093 (talk) 23:02, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Possible change in wording I was just watching the Happy New Year episode and, at least to my eyes, it seemed that Phineas DID take Isabella's hint but wanted to tease her a little bit. It seems logical to me that if he did not take the hint, he would have given her a strange look when she mentioned the kiss much like the ones she got in the previous seasons from him. He would definately NOT (in my opinion) have spoken to her in such an alluring voice. What do you think we should do? —FiresideGirl1 (talk) 02:44, December 8, 2012 (UTC) : Must have replayed that scene about ten times. :) So cute. Phineas totally knew what he was saying and how he said it. Just to toss in an extra point, notice how immediately after Isabella threw him a "seriously?" glare, Phineas grinned like he just told a joke? Because that's exactly what it was. A joke. There's no way he could be so socially inept that he would change the conversation's subject so abruptedly. He was teasing her. And thank goodness, because it made for a seriously endearing moment. ;) : Also, does this mean Phineas is now consciously aware of Isabella's feelings? You can't joke about something you don't understand. Phineas obviously recognized that Isabella wanted to kiss HIM at midnight, so he led her on -- and apparently, thought it was funny when she got the complete opposite reaction she expected. Just food for thought! Sweet Serendipity (talk) 04:38, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :: I sure hope it does mean that he is! :D – 05:35, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :: I looked back after reading this discussion and realized you people are absolutely right. I actually thought he was that socially inept. Then again, if it was a joke, I don't see why they DIDN'T kiss each other at midnight. Or maybe they did and they just didn't show it...to hold the suspense... 21:24, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :: I think it could also be possible that he knows now about Isabella's crush on him; he's just waiting for her to come out and say it. If that were true, it would explain why he led her on, and how he could joke about the subject. I don't understand his logic, though. I mean, it's becoming more and more obvious that Phineas likes Isabella back. So if he likes her, and he knows that she likes him back, why doesn't he just tell her? The only explanations I can think of are that he's too shy (which doesn't seem that likely, considering his personality), or he just doesn't want to say it in front of their friends (which also doesn't seem likely, since they did get some alone time on her birthday). Zeoj99 (talk) 14:46, August 22, 2013 (UTC)